Forget What I Said Before
by Crystalbutterfly04
Summary: Sasuke had always denied his feelings for Sakura. But could he keep denying to his self if she sees her leave for another one? SasuSaku One-shot


**My first One-shot! Please Review!**

**SasuSaku…Hope you'll like it ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Forget What I Said Before<strong>

"Sasuke…" Poke.

"Sasuke…" Poke. Poke.

"What do you want Sakura?" he said without letting his sight leave the assignments he was doing.

Sakura decided to hang out in Sasuke's room for a while. Naruto said that he would come, but he received an 'emergency' call from Hinata, so the two was left alone.

Sasuke didn't expect, and didn't want, to have a visitor today for he is cramming with all the assignments he should have done when he had a free time. Unfortunately for him though, Sakura won't listen. _"I won't stay here for long, promise" _she said earlier.

"Do you think I'm annoying?" she asked, still standing behind him.

"Yes" he answered without hesitation.

It was not an unknown fact that Sakura liked him. She even confessed to him when they were just little, but being the little bastard that he is, he rejected it. But still, they remained friends after promising him that she would just forget about it and that she won't take advantage of their friendship.

After all, he can't manage to lose her. She is one of his true friends besides Naruto. She is the only one that can understand him clearly. And unlike his fan girls, even if Sakura likes him, she would not go to the extent of following him at home and climb at his window just to confess to him and offer her virginity to him.

"Uhmmm…why?"

"…"

Well, it was partly true. Ever since that day she showed him that she could live up to her promise, he started to have an interest on her. There was a time when he found his self staring at her. She was beautiful indeed, plain yet gorgeous. Her beautiful green eyes match her pink hair and cream like skin. For someone her age, she also had a very beautiful body. Smart yet knows how to have fun.

And for Sasuke, thinking about her is considered as annoying. _Since when did she have this power over him? _But he was not yet ready to tell her, not just yet. His pride is too high to do such things.

His brows began to meet because of his assignments. _'Damn, I forgot the equation here.'_ But to his surprise a hand snatched away his ball-pen and began writing the answers. Sakura is leaning close to him, so close that he could smell her strawberry scented hair which acted like drug to him, getting him high and addicted. His heart began to beat louder the more she was beside him. She continued answering the questions _she knows _Sasuke couldn't answer.

After being satisfied that all the answers are correct, she sat on his bed and eventually continued asking him annoying questions.

"Sasuke do you like someone?"

"..No.." _'Yes, of course I like you, idiot'_

"…"

"Do you like me?"

"You're annoying" he replied in the same cold tone.

"But do you like me?" Sasuke chose not to answer her question. The words might slip out of his mouth if he's not careful. Sakura decided to just let go of that question as she could feel that he would not answer it anyway.

"Last question…"

"Sakura, I'm busy right now. I don't have the time to play question-answer with you" he rolled his eyes, although deep inside him he was begging for her not leave him.

"Promise this is the last one." And again Sasuke didn't reply. Sakura assumed it as a yes so she continued, summoning all her courage for the last question.

"Do you love me?" That question caught him off guard. He nearly fell from where he was sitting. For the first time in his life, the young Uchiha didn't know what to say. But of course his stubbornness always wins.

"…No…"

"…mmmK…Bye Sasuke."

He didn't expect her to give up on that question so easily. He decided to do the questioning this time out of curiosity, but he won't show it of course.

"Where are you going?"

"Meeting up with Neji..." Sasuke frowned after hearing his name. Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy, is what you can call one of Sasuke's rival. Not really enemy, but he really hated the guy's guts. If there would be a glaring contest and I-am-the-wisest-of-them-all contest they would probably end up in a tie.

"Why?" he asked with a slight raise in his voice.

"Uhmm…he said that he like me the other day and we were suppose to meet today to give him my answer." Sasuke could feel his blood start to boil when he heard it. _'I'm gonna kill him.' _And seeing Sakura blush as she said only added to his frustration.

"I only came here to ask you if you like me or something because, honestly Sasuke, I still like you. So if you said that you like me even if it's only tinsy tiny bit I would have grab that and hold it tightly, but I guess things will never change between us. Anyway, at least I could freely date Neji now without thinking of other things. Bye Sasuke."

He didn't turn to her direction. He was still in shock. He is smart, as matter of fact he would be handling his family business once he graduates, but was that stupid to let her go, and worst of all, lose to the person he hates. He then realized that if he doesn't act now, he might lose her forever. And losing her would be the last thing that he wanted.

Sakura made her way through the Uchiha's lawn, obviously sad with what happened. But she thought maybe dating Neji won't be bad after all. He's a great guy, but she still can't get rid of the disappointment with Sasuke. _"Why am I so stupid to think that he would feel the same way?"_

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed her by the arm. "Don't go."

"Eh Sasuke I'm gonna be late, I'll just see you tomorrow" she replied with slight confusion.

"No. Don't. Go. With. That. Hyuuga"

She can clearly see that there was something troubling Sasuke, "Don't worry he's not as bad as you think. He..."

But she was cut off when Sasuke suddenly hug her.

"Ask me those questions again…" he demanded. Sakura was quite puzzled by what's happening to her friend so she gently broke away from his hug. Seeing that she's confused with his actions, he continued.

"You asked me if you were annoying and my answer is yes. It's always yes."

"You don't have to rub it in again" she said quite frustrated.

"Listen to me first. You are annoying because you're always inside my mind. No matter how much I try to forget you, I can't seem to win over my thoughts and my feelings. And you are the only person that could make me so messed up like this."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again because she can't the right words to express her feelings right now.

"And you also want to know if I like you. And the answer is yes. I really like you."

"Sasuke, you don't have to force yourself to say those things." She had her sad expression again, thinking that he only says these things because he hates Neji and he doesn't want her going out with him.

"No listen to me" he continued. He grabbed Sakura's hands and holds them tightly with a hint that he would never let her go. No, not this time he will.

"Forget everything I said earlier. Forget everything painful that I said for they're all lies. But believe what I'm about to say because this is the truth" he paused as he looks at her eyes sincerely. "I love you."

Sakura was in a complete shock when he said it that she froze right on the spot and just continued staring at him. Sasuke's faced flush pale shades of red after he said those last lines, which made her realize that he was serious.

Feeling slightly embarrassed of what he just said, he decided to know her response, "Well, don't just stare at me…it makes me uneasy. What do you think? Could you give me a chance to prove myself?"

She gently placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a heartwarming smile. "You know I have always loved you." Sasuke never felt this happy before, for the first time in his life he was able to express his feelings freely and having it gladly returned to him.

"I never thought that this would happen." She hugged him again and buried her face on his chest forcing herself not to cry on such a blissful moment of their lives.

He stared at her for a moment thinking about everything that happened to them. She laughed a little after remembering what Sasuke just did. But she was again cut off but this time when he placed his lips on hers. It was cold outside but the small kiss felt so warm. It didn't last long but it was enough to let her know of what he really feels for her. She looked at him after the kiss and saw, for the first time, Sasuke smiling at her, which she returned also with a smile.

She, then, found herself being dragged inside his car. "Where are we going?"

"We'll just show that Hyuuga why he should not go after you anymore."

"Eh, Sasuke don't you dare do anything stupid or I'll break up with in an instant" she commanded.

"Hn" was the only thing he said with a smirk on his face.

_Possessive _yet _sweet._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay done! Don't get me wrong, I like Neji, I don't hate him in any form. Review!**


End file.
